Itsu mo Tomodachi
by VASSH
Summary: Kagome is afraid that InuYasha will always break her heart, with the help of Sesshoumaru will she abandon all feelings she has for InuYasha? Sess ooc sorry.
1. Ano Itai

_One's fate is in the hands of heaven,_

_But a skillful fighter does not meet with death._

---Maki-mono: Ichi - Ano Itai---

The girl ran as fast as her leg would let her, she didn't know where she was running to and frankly she didn't care. All she knew was she had to get away.

Sango was in the middle of doing her morning choirs when she saw the girl running. Sango didn't know what was going on, till she saw InuYasha chasing after the sobbing girl. She immediately dropped her broom " Kagome wait! " Sango yelled, running after her

Miroku stood in front of InuYasha, gesturing his hands for him to stop.

"Out of my way Monk!"

"You're only going to earn your self a thousand sits if you go after her."

InuYasha plopped on the ground, knowing the Monk was right.

"What happened InuYasha?" Miroku inquired, curiously

There was no response form InuYasha.

Miroku let out a soft sigh, looking up only to see Kikyo walking toward the out skirts of the village.

"Oh… I see… I swear InuYasha I sometimes think you do it on purpose, just to see what Kagome's reaction will be." Miroku said, with his eyes closed and his fingers on the bridge of his nose, as if he had a migraine.

InuYasha jumped up, angrily yelling in the Monks face " I would never hurt Kagome on purpose!"

"Baka, you just did."

"Ggggrrrrrrr" InuYasha grabbed Miroku by the throat, getting ready to pound the life out of him, when he got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach and a unwanted smell came upon his nose.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked, as InuYasha released him from his death grip.

"Sesshoumaru"

Both men gave a quick look at each other and ran toward the girls, hoping they would make it in time.

-------------------With the women------------------

The women run into a small field, till Kagome's legs gave in, they would not take her any farther, she feel to her knees; still weeping uncontrollably.

Sango felt for her friend, she sat next to Kagome and put her arms around the heartbroken girl to comfort her the best she could. Even though Sango had a pretty good idea what happened, she wanted to coax the girl to stop crying.

"What did he do Kagome?"

The only answer she got, were more tears.

"Maybe it would be best if you when home for a while." Sango suggested.

Still crying, Kagome nodded in agreeance.

Peering up from her sobbing friend, Sango spotted Sesshoumaru entering the field; out from the forest.

Jumping from Kagome's side, she stood in front of her comrade to protect her, without her weapons, all Sango could do was stand in a defensive stance.

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh, as he walked right passed Sango.

Shocked that he didn't try to kill her, Sango just stood there in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of the crying girl and studied her actions. The tears staining her pale face, Kagome looked into his beautiful golden eyes. She didn't feel the need to cry anymore, her tears of sorrow were no more. An immense smile came across her face.

After what seem like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, Sesshoumaru stood up; never breaking eye contact, he held out his hand to the young miko, she slipped her small dainty hand into his. He then propped her up off the ground; her eyes still connected with his.

Afraid that Sesshoumaru may try to kidnap or kill Kagome, Sango stepped partly in between them, facing Sesshoumaru.

Kagome put her free hand on Sango's shoulder to signal to her friend that it was okay, her eyes still never leaving his.

"made kondo" He whispered

With that said he turned and walk back to the dark forest, just like that he was gone.

Miroku and InuYasha arrived in time to see Sango shaking Kagome, trying to get Kagome to snap out of it. She was just staring out in space, a huge smile still present on her face.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango yelled, waving her hand and snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha demanded, as Miroku and him run up to the two women.

"He's gone." Sango replied

"Kagome are you okay? Did he hurt you?" InuYasha asked, with worry in his voice, as he held her shoulders, face to face with her.

No response came from her; just a smile and a blank stare adorn her face.

He backed away from her and gave a very confused look; his confusion quickly became anger.

"What did he do to her?" InuYasha's enragement flew furiously.

"I don't know… they just stared at each other."

"What?"

"It was as if they were reading each others minds."

Kagome blinked a few times and moaned lightly, as she came out of her trance like state she was in, just long enough to faint, but before she could hit the ground though InuYasha caught her in his arms.

Holding her bridal style he couldn't help but stare with guild filled eyes at her fragile body.

"Get her back to Keade quickly!" Sango said, interrupting his thoughts.

He nodded and leaped full speed ahead to Keade's hut.

It was now nightfall; Kagome still has not woken up. Keade and Sango watched over her.

"Will she be okay Keade?" Sango asked, putting a cold, wet rag on Kagome's forehead.

" She will, just as long as she does not break a fever." Keade replied, as handed a cup of tea to Sango.

--------------Meanwhile…out side-------------------

InuYasha was pacing back and forth and cursing up a storm.

"InuYasha! Please stop pacing!" Miroku shouted, interrupting his thoughts.

"Huh… Shut up Monk"

InuYasha sat and watched Miroku start a fire, but he was still fidgeting, picking up rocks and throwing them at a tree.

--------------Back inside---------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, slowly, only to see Sango looking at her.

"Hey sleepy head, welcome back." Sango greeted the drowsy eyed girl.

The women screeched at the sound of Miroku yelling because InuYasha throw a rock at his head. Sango couldn't help but giggle a little; Kagome just rolled her eyes, as she sat up.

"Maybe you should rest more Kagome."

" I'm fine Sango, I feel completely rested." Kagome said, as she stretched her arms way above her head.

"Would ye like some stew child?" Keade offered, handing her a bowl full

"Hai, dõzo, arigatõ gozaimasu." Kagome smiled grabbing the bowl

"Ah… Kagome."

"Yes Sango."

"What happened between you and Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome thought about it for a couple of second before her face turned a nice shade of red. Quickly changing the subject, she turned to Keade.

" This stew is delicious Keade, arigatõ gozaimasu." She said, as she shoved the food in her mouth.

Keade handed a cup of tea to Kagome and flashed Sango a curious look.

By this time InuYasha heard Kagome's voice and came in to the hut, and sat down next to her, she didn't even look his way or say any thing, she just kept eating her food until it was gone.

"Kagome are you okay?" he questioned

"Arigatõ gozaimasu Keade, that was the best." Kagome said, handing her the empty bowl, totally ignoring InuYasha's question.

A bit hurt that she just ignored him like that, he grabbed he hand gently.

"Kagome we need to talk!"

She looked down at her hand that was in his.

"About what?"

"Ah… privately"

She gave him an annoyed look " Well save it." She jerked her hand from his.

"It will have to wait till I come back."

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked, as Kagome gave her a hug.

"I have things to take care of in my era."

"What things Kagome?" InuYasha asked

"Monogoto" she said, giving him a death glare, as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the hut, toward the well.

"Wench get back here!" InuYasha said, angrily, waving his fist in the air.

Sango walked up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder, and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Oh. No. She ain't getting away that easy." With that he was chasing after her.

She reached the well, ready to jump in when she heard him yell out to her.

"Kagome tomarimasu!"

She just ignored him and jumped in.

"Ggggggrrrrrrrrr…baka mesuinu!"

_----------On the other side (Kagome's era)-----------_

Kagome walked into her home and greeted her family, she got her over due homework from Souta and went to her room.

"I've missed my room!" she said, with a sigh, as she twirled around and flopped on her bed, grabbing a pillow, bringing it and her knees to her chest; putting her chin on her knees.

She stared at the big stack of books on her desk '_I better get started _' she thought.

Little did she know she was being watched, InuYasha was sitting in the Goshinboku watching her every move throw the window.

A few hours later, Kagome's mother came in, to wish her daughter goodnight.

"Oh. Kagome I didn't know you were still studying!"

Kagome glanced at the clock '_wow, it's 9:30pm already_' she thought

"Gomen mom, I didn't know I was so far behind on my work!"

"I know you have a lot to catch up on, but don't study to hard dear!" her mother said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Okay mom, I love you, goodnight"

"O-yasumi nasai Shitashii"

Kagome let out a sigh "back to the books"

----------_Couple hours later_------------------

"Finally finished" she said, in joy

She stretched her arms out and looked at the clock again.

'_12:30am wow, it's late, but I'm not even tired _' she thought

She went to the window, opening it. She stuck her head out the window and inhaled a big breath of air, releasing a huge smile. She glared at the stars as they encompass their rays of hope upon the world below; true they weren't as bright in her time as they were in the feudal era, but they still held the power to calm her nerves.

She grabbed her diary from the desk, as she wrote in the little book InuYasha saw many emotions from her anger, sadness, and happiness; he even saw her blush.

He desperately wanted to know what she wrote, was it about him he wondered.

She put the small book on the desk and thought to her self 'a bath sure would be relaxing right now' she gathered her supplies and headed to the restroom.

'_Now's my chance_' InuYasha thought, as he hopped in the window

He quickly grabbed the little book and read the parts that caught his eye.

-------It hurts so bad to keep my" feelings" for InuYasha hidden and every time he goes running after Kikyou my heart breaks even more. I know she was his first love but that love isn't there any more. It's questionable if she ever did love him, I just wish he would see that, I just wish he could see the consequences of his action when he goes to her, it kills me to see him so hurt by her. I can't believe I hold so much jealousy toward her, but that is to be expected, right? For I love him with all my heart, but I know his heart will always belong to Kikyou and he will never love me, may be Sesshoumaru is right.

A sad look came over InuYasha's face and immense pain shoot through his heart until his bothers name caught his eye then a fierce growl came from his throat.

I can't believe a superior demon such as Sesshoumaru would bare his soul to me, a human. At first I was so frightened that he was going to kill me, but then he showed me things I never seen, I felt so warm, safe and loved, something I would never believe he would be capable of. He said the sweetest things to me

"_Hold on little girl,_

_Show me what he has done to you, _

_Stand up little girl,_

_A broken heart can't be that bad,_

_When it's through it's through,_

_Fate will twist the both of you,_

_Build up your confidence so you can be on top for once,_

_Wake up, who cares about little boys who talk to much."_

_He put a patch on my broken heart, but what does that mean? Does he care for me? But how can I deny my feelings for InuYasha. How could I be so retarded to give my heart to a man that will never love me, Sesshoumaru made me realize I need to protect my heart from being completely shattered at the hands of InuYasha. That's why I have to ignore all feelings I have for him, it's just so hard, every time I see him I get butterflies and I just want to reach out and touch his warm skin. See there I go again, I just have to stop thinking about him. He will never love me.-------_

Kagome's bath was so relaxing she started to fall asleep, so she decided to get out and go to bed.

InuYasha heard the restroom door open, he put the small book back exactly where he found it and escaped out the window.

InuYasha came out on the other side of the well walking toward the village with his head hung low. He came upon Miroku and a giggling Sango, Shippo and Kirara were curled up together, sleeping. He flopped down on the ground, across from them, in front of their small fire.

"Hello InuYasha" Miroku greeted him with a smile.

"By the look on his face, Kagome must not have forgiven him" Sango said, to Miroku wit sadness in her voice.

"Rashii"

InuYasha was so deep in thought he didn't even hear them

'_It's late at night and neither one of us is sleeping_

_I can't imagine living my life after you're gone_

_Wondering why so many questions have no answers_

_I keep on searching for the reason why we went wrong_

_Where is our yesterday?_

_You and I could use it right now_

_But if this is goodbye_

_Just take my heart when you go_

_I don't have the need for it anymore'_

Without warning InuYasha just got up and walked off, disappearing from the couple's sight.

Late the next morning, Kagome wondered into the village and greeted her friends.

"Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked, a little worried not to see him perched in his tree.

"I don't know, he left very early this morning or very late last night however you look at it." Sango said, in a gloomy voice.

"Yoi"

Sango shot Kagome a shocked look.

Kagome's eyes sank to the ground, full of sorrow

"I don't think I could face him right now."

The only thing Sango could do was embrace her friend in a hug.

"Kagome please let me know if there is any thing I can do to make you fell better!"

"There is, may I barrow Kirara for a couple days or so?"

"Why?"

"I need to see Sesshoumaru!"

"Kagome you can't be—"

Kagome cut her off "He has answers to my questions"

"Fine, but I'm going with you!"

------------X to be continued X--------------------

-Okay I'm going to leave you with that to ponder upon-

**-Yes there are more chapters to come- **

**-Please tell me if there was any miss spelling or if it was boring or in some amazement you liked it-**

**-If there is any questions about my Japanese just ask-**


	2. Ano Daimyo

**-Same disclaimer as before-**

**------------------------------------------------------------Itsu mo Tomodachi-----------------------------------------**

"There is nothing between heaven and earth that man need, 

_Fear who carries at his side this magnificent blade"_

**-------Maki-mono: Ni – Ano Daimyõ----------**

After two days travel, Sesshoumaru's castle came in to sight.

The women gazed in awe, as the stood before two massive doors. The doors looked like they were made out of ivory, right in the middle of each door were huge dog demons with fiery red eyes and in the background were mountains, villages and the battle between demons and humans. The detail on the doors were so well hand crafted you could see the eye color on the people. The huge dog demons looked so real, as if they were going to leap out at you, as a matter of fact, the door started to open, scaring the kuso out of the two girls. They seriously thought the dog demons were coming out for the door. But instead out popped a small girl from behind the door.

"Kagome! Kagome!" the girl ran to Kagome all most knocking her over.

"Hello Rin, how are you?"

"Oh I've missed you so much Kagome!" the small girl expressed genuine happiness to see her.

"We've all missed you to Rin!" Kagome said, as she spotted Jaken behind the large door, cursing at the fact they were there, he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh yes, Milord is waiting for you" Rin said, as she pulled Kagome by the hand, into the castle.

The excited girl skipped down the hall, leaving Kagome and Sango with a very annoyed Jaken.

Jaken started to walk down the hall " this way " he said, the annoyance clear in his voice.

They walked down a long hall that seemed endless, until they came to two large doors that were exactly the same as the front doors the only difference was the eye color of the dog demons that were golden instead of red. Jaken opened the door slowly " Milord she is here!" he said, while humbly bowing.

As Kagome walked into the room, she admired the extensive collection of fine art and weaponry.

Sesshoumaru gestured his hand in a back ward motion for Jaken to leave and close the door. Once the doors were closed there was a nerve chilling silence. Sesshoumaru walked toward a large window and let out a small sigh.

--------------_Out in the hall-----------_

Jaken disappeared, leaving Sango felling uneasy, as if a million demos were watching her. She decided to go investigate the castle. She didn't get far. She stood in awe, as she came to a room about the size of an entire village. (Okay it wasn't that big, but it was quit large ok) There wasn't an empty spot on the wall; the entire room was filled with books. Taken back by what she saw, Sango just stood there in the doorway with her jaw dropped.

---------------_Back with Kagome-------------_

Sesshoumaru spoke breaking the perplexed silence Kagome was feeling.

"Your miko powers have grown stronger, yet you let your weakness control you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my ignorant half brother!"

Kagome started rambling on about him being rude and not to say such things. Sesshoumaru was growing annoyed with her rumbling.

"Damarimasu!" he demanded, in a harsh yet calm voice.

Kagome stood there with a stunned look on her face. He now stood four feet in front of her.

"Why do you care what happens between InuYasha and I?" she asked, curiously out of confusion

"I don't" he said, plainly

"So what is this all about then?"

"This Sesshoumaru wishes to educate and train you."

"Why? What do you gain from it?" she asked, still just as confused as before, if not more now.

" This Sesshoumaru has seen your future Kagome-chan; you and you alone will save this world from Naraku, but only when our miko powers are strong."

"Oh…I see"

She pondered on his offer before responding

"Bakkin… I except your offer, when do we start?" she said, flatly

"When you are ready!" he told her

"Bakkin" with that said she turned on exited his office

With out stopping to see what Sango was looking at "Come on Sango we're leaving!" she sad, plainly, as she kept on walking down the hall.

The girls made it back to Keade's village just in time to see InuYasha and Miroku arguing they stopped there dispute when they saw the two women come into view.

InuYasha came raging up to Kagome, nose to nose with her, baring his teeth at her

" Did you have fun with your lover?" he said, with fiery

She didn't back down and cower away, of course not, she wasn't afraid of him. She stood her ground, gritting her teeth t try and stay calm, her face held no emotion

" Did you have fun with yours?"

The group just stood there in shock that she just came right and said that and how harsh her voice was.

She walked past a bewildered InuYasha.

"I'm going home!" she said, coolly to the group

-------------------

"I'm never talking to InuYasha again, Kagome has been gone seven nights and it's all InuYashas fault " Shippo wailed

-------------------

A week later Kagome came wondering into the hut, everyone was eating their lunch. Everyone gasped when they saw her; Shippo was the first to burst into tears, he sprang into Kagome's arms

"I'm so glad you're back Kagome, I've missed you so much!" Shippo sobbed into Kagome's chest, clutching her shirt tightly in fear that if he let go she would disappear forever this time.

They all greeted her with open arms.

Alas, InuYasha was no were to be found, had she pushed him beyond forgiveness? When Kagome asked where he was the group hesitated and informed her the day she left was the day he left, not to be seen or heard from. Regret and sorrow filled her heart, but she didn't show it.

"OKAY THAT'S IT, I'm not going to stand around and watch my friends keep hurting each other. Kagome I can't believe how childish you're acting, **GET OVER IT, **we all know InuYasha is a baka-me, but that's just him and we still love. You maybe intending on hurting InuYasha when you leave, but you hurt us as well Kagome, especially Shippo, he thinks of you as his mother and you know that!" Sango yelled, unable to keep it in any more.

"You're right Sango, and I'm so sorry" Kagome said, lowering her head to look at her adopted son.

"I'm very sorry shippo, can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, I just don't want my mommy and daddy to fight any more"

Kagome blushed at the thought of 'mommy and daddy'

"Mama can I ask you a question?"

"Anything Shippo, what is it?"

"If you have been gone for fourteen days, why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?"

She had no time to answer, as soon as the words left him mouth they heard a blood-curdling scream, they all came out of the hut in a flash, to see where the scream came from. The scene left them cringing, the body's of helpless villagers were being thrown in every direction by an inferior demon, so why didn't anyone sense it's presence, it gave off no evil aura, was it possessed? A smile grew on Kagome's face.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this!" Kagome said, as she started to run off

"Kagome wait! You can't defeat it by your self" Sango yelled, running after her

Kagome now stood in front of the massive cockroach looking demon; its crimson eyes were ablaze with a murderous gleam, which now were set upon the young miko. Kagome franticly looked around for any type of weapon. With all the excitement she forgot her yumi. "shimatta" she mentally cursed at her impetuosity, which reminded her of InuYasha, the way he always went into battle hot-headed, she now understood why, it was the rush, the adrenaline, the stimulation. This was a whole new feeling for Kagome and she liked it.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, as she came on the scene with Miroku right behind her

Without hesitation Sango let her hirakotsu (sp?) soar toward the demon only to have it repelled back at her, knocking Sango and Miroku to the ground. Kagome gasped and ran to their sides

" Are you guys okay?" She questioned, but found them to be unconscious

Now the demon was charging toward her. It seemed hopeless. Kagome remembered 'Sango's katana, but—I have on choice'

Kagome just barley dodged the demons crushing blow, by doing a back flip, grabbing Sango's katana. The sword was purified the second Kagome's finger tips touched it. Kagome throw the sword spear like at the demon.

"Shinimasu gokiburi" Kagome cried out, as the demon screamed one last time before it turned to ash.

Kagome grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it out on the unconscious couple.

"Ooooowwwww… my head" Miroku complained, as Kagome reached out a hand and helped them up.

Sango asked "Where's the demon, what happened?"

Kagome gave a sheepish look, taking the katana out from behind her back; quickly falling to one knee, bowing her head and held the sword out with flat palms on the blade, blade facing herself, handle facing Sango.

"I'm so sorry Sango, it was the only way—can you forgive me, please" Kagome rambled her apology

Sango took the sword from Kagome and put it back n it's rightful place.

"Kagome you don't need to apologize, you're family and I give any member of my family permission to use my katana at any time without my prior consent." Sango stated, happily

" So does that mean I'm family?" Miroku asked, with a sly smirk on his lips

"Unfortunately…yes." Sango admitted, with a look of annoyance

Miroku flashed a big smile and his hand found Sango's bottom

'**SLAP'**

"Iya Etchi Hentai"

"Miroku you're hopeless" Kagome said, with a giggle

Sango laced her arm with Kagome's and started toward the villagers that needed help

"Kagome I'm impressed that you handled that demon by yourself"

"Arigatõ"

"Kagomekagometheyfoundhimandkeadeneedsyourhelp" Shippo yelled, franticly, as he jumped into Kagome's arms

"Shippo slow down, what happened? What's going on?" Sango questioned

"No time, Keade needs your help" Shippo said, as he pulled on Kagome's sleeve, then jumped down and started running in the direction he came from.

---------------XxX----------------

Okay I'm going to leave you with that, sorry this chap is short

My next chap probably wont be on for a while like I said I'm not a writer so I have trouble putting it down

I also apologize for Sesshoumaru being ooc you can torture me for disgracing his name okay wait I might like that so you can behead me for it I deserve it. All I have to say is I'm sorry which doesn't make it better so on with the beheading

Please R&R

Translations:

Itsu mo Tomodachi (forever friend)

Maki-mono(scroll)

Ni(two)

Ano Daimyo (the warlord)

Damarimasu(silence)

Bakkin(fine)

Shimatta(damn)

Shinimasu(die)

Gokiburi(cockroach)

Iya(disgusting)

Etchi(dirty minded)

Hentai(perv)


	3. Ano Sentaku

Itsu mo Tomodachi (Forever friend)

-

-

Maki-mono – San – Ano Sentaku (Scroll-three-The choice)

The group followed the kitsune, soon after they reach the out skirts of the village; Keade and some neighboring villagers came into view, carrying a makeshift stretcher. Kagome gasped and tears kicked at her eyes demanding to be released; yet she denied the hot fluid from spilling. The unconscious man lying on the stretcher was InuYasha.

"Keade, what happened?" Sango inquired, as the group came to their side.

"I'm not sure child, two villages over found him unconscious five days ago, I thought it best to bring him back to our village; I have examined him and found no major injuries, just some miner cuts and bruises, the worst of his injuries are on his palms" Keade gave a heavy sigh "The travel here he has reopened those wounds twice, he gets restless, starts yelling incoherently and digs his claws into his own palms, yet in doing so he still has not woken" Keade explained, with sorrow filled eyes.

"So if he isn't injured, then what's wrong with him Keade?" Shippo asked, through silent tears.

"I can not be certain"

"Keade during these fits, what does InuYasha yell?" Miroku questioned.

Before she could answer his question, InuYasha grabbed Kagomes wrist. The village men who were carrying the stretcher froze in their spots. All eyes were transfixed on the unconscious hanyou.

"InuYasha?" Keade whispered

InuYasha forcefully pulled Kagome down, sticking his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled a large amount of her scent. Using the same force, he pushed her away and furrowed his brow, as if he smelt a dirty sock. His breathing became harsh and ragged, and then his loud growling ripped through the peaceful forest, his nails elongated and the purple marks colored his cheeks, there was no doubt in their minds that those eyelids hid the piercing blood red color of his orbs. The village men dropped the stretcher and ran for their lives. Kagome implored InuYasha to snap out of it. Her demands when unheard by the demon. Just as InuYasha was about to slice at Kagome, a sobbing Shippo clung to InuYasha's chest, pleading for him to stop.

"Shippo no! You're going to get hurt!" Sango yelled

Shippo grabbed InuYasha's hand, squeezing it in an attempt to calm the enraged dog demon.

"InuYasha please" Shippo whispered, inaudible to human ears

Within a blink of an eye, all was quiet. The unconscious InuYasha was once again tranquil; his appearance was back to normal. The group breathed a sigh of relief. Keade and Sango knelt down next to the teary eyed kitsune and the slumbering hanyou. Keade inspected InuYasha, while Sango comforted Shippo. Miroku stood with a mischievous grin on his face, sometime during InuYasha's fit, Kagome clung to his arm; he didn't mind one bit, but was curious as to why.

"Ah… Kagome are you alright?" he asked

She didn't answer, just gave him a glimpse and released his arm. He gave a look of worry but didn't push the issue.

"Shippo I'm proud of you, you did well," Sango said, as she wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"Aye Shippo-chan I must agree with Sango-san, for InuYasha did not reopen these wounds" Keade praised, with a faint smile.

Shippo took InuYasha's hand out of Keade's and wrapped it around him like a blanket, as he curled up to InuYasha's chest, with his tiny fist full of InuYasha's haori.

" I'm glad InuYasha is light, because it looks like we will be carrying him" Miroku said, teasingly

So with that Keade lead the way, Sango took the front of the makeshift stretcher with Kirara on her shoulder, Shippo curled up on InuYasha's chest, and Miroku took the back of the stretcher, with Kagome slugged in deep thought a great distance behind them.

After a short walk the group started to relax a bit when they came to the outskirts of the village that has become home to all of them.

Keade stopped suddenly "What happened here?" She asked, shocked to see a few huts in ruins

"There was a demon!" Sango when on to tell Keade "And Kagome killed it all by her self " a small smile played on her lips.

"Really!" Keade said, with pride

Both Keade and Sango turned to compliment the person said, only she wasn't there.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned, worry heavy in her voice

Sango almost dropped her end of the makeshift stretcher, when she stopped abruptly. She searched every inch of the field with her eyes "KAGOME!" she yelled, with shire panic in her scream.

"Where did she go?" Keade asked, with the same panic held in her question

"I'm sorry, but we must get InuYasha to the hut, then we can search for Kagome" Miroku said, in a saddened tone

Sango heaved a heavy sigh in defeat, knowing the monk was right. So they continued on the path toward the hut, once there, they settled InuYasha on a mat and Keade prepared medicines for him. Sango stood, sharply and gave Keade a pleading look. Keade didn't take her eyes off her present task, and she just answered Sango's unasked question.

"I can handle InuYasha, go find Kagome" she said, coolly

With that Sango turned on heel, taking Kirara and Miroku with her. They returned some hours later, Sango gave Keade a feeble glance, as they came in; Kagome wasn't with them. Sango instantly started cleaning and organizing the small hut, just to keep her mind from the sadness that consumed her. The anxiety hung heavy in the air; you could cut the tension with a plastic spoon. Miroku was trying to ease the perplexity, but only added more stress with his statement.

"How is InuYasha doing?" he asked

Sango shuffled faster with shaky hands and silent tears staining her cheeks.

"His condition has not changed, we'll just have to be patient" Keade stated, in a smooth, low voice, not even taking her eyes off her work.

An eerie silence seemed to linger after Keade's remark, till a dish fumbled from Sango's hand, plummeting to the floor and shattering into many small pieces.

"Err… I'm such a klutz, I'm incredibly sorry Keade" Sango apologized, as she plopped to her knees, only focusing on gathering the broken pieces, her shaky hands scrambled to pick up the dish.

A gentle hand took hold of her own, grasping it tenderly, yet stern. Sango peered up from the broken dish to see who seized her hand so amorously; her brown eyes met blue ones.

"Miroku" she whispered out.

"Sango don't worry, every thing will be alright" he said, in a smooth, calm whisper

Her eyes welled with tears, begging to be released. He pulled her into a comforting hug, she wanted so much to resist his loving embrace, but it was so soothing and warm, she could feel the passion he held for her, as he clasped her within his muscular arms. They sat silently next to each other, against the hut wall. Her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Her arm hugged around his back; her hand there clenching his robes. His arm also around her back, his hand resting on the small of her back, his other hand never leaving hers. It didn't take long for exhaustion to set in, figuring she had fallen asleep when her breathing became steady, he laced his fingers together with hers. Sleep consumed him as well.

-

-

Three days have past scents that night, InuYasha still has not awoken and Kagome is still missing. Depression seemed to devour their lives. Hope dangled in front of them on a thin piece of thread; the thread of hope kept getting thinner by the second. Miroku and Sango kept up the search for Kagome, but no luck. They reluctantly headed back to the hut early today and just prayed it wasn't a mistake to do so, all they could do now was wait. But waiting made them restless, which only seemed to make the tension higher. InuYasha only had two small outbursts within these past three days, but they only happened when Shippo left his side to relieve himself, therefor Keade thought it was safe to go offer her medical assistance to other villagers. Just as long as Shippo let Sango or Miroku know when he was going so they could watch over InuYasha. Keade didn't want any unnecessary outbursts, the less the better for his recovery. So now Shippo and Kirara slept, bundled up next to InuYasha. With Miroku and Sango outside, collecting firewood for tonight's dinner. They were stacking the wood on the side of the hut, when suddenly Miroku stiffened and dropped the logs he was holding. Sango gave an angry sigh.

"Come on Miroku, stacking wood isn't that –" She started, but as she turned she noticed he was just standing there stiff as a board with his jaw dropped.

"What is it Miroku?" She asked, worriedly

"It's it's it's a Amaterasu omi-kami (Sun Goddess)" He stuttered out

Sango quickly turned around to see what he was looking at. She gasped out of excitement, her jaw dropped and her eye balls would have popped out if they weren't attached.

"KAGOME!" Sango screamed, with pure joy

There she was safe and sound, actually she looked better than that, and she looked like an angel. Her hair was decorated with jasmine sprigs. She was now sporting a long flowing dress; one of the purest whites, it shimmered in the sunlight making it appear as if she were glowing. The dress clung to her like a second skin, showing off her petit form. The selves belled out at her biceps, the bottom had slits on each side running all the way up to her thighs, showing her ample skin. Sango was running toward Kagome when she abruptly stopped, there she saw him, he was there standing gracefully at the edge of the forest. Anger consumed Sango now, how could Kagome do that. She stalked up to Kagome, face to face with her.

"What is he doing here, what is Sesshoumaru doing here?" Sango yelled, venom flowing from her words like a raging river.

Kagome didn't answer the question, only replied with a question of her own,

"How is InuYasha?"

Sango narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"How's InuYasha, you want to know how InuYasha is, well this is how he is"

-SLAP-

The sickening sound echoed threw the valley, making birds flee unhappily. A bright red handprint adorned Kagome's face, from Sango's forceful smack.

"You betrayed him, how do you think he feels?"

"Sango I didn't –" Kagome tried to explain, but before she could.

-SLAP-

The resound stung sharply across the dale. Miroku run up behind Sango, grabbing her shoulders

"Sango stop!" he demanded, as she struggled against him, legs flying and screaming profanities

Sango stopped her fighting abruptly when she noticed Kagome knocking her bow. Miroku stepped in front of Sango protectively.

"Kagome don't be rash, she's only upset!" Miroku pleaded, even though Kagome had anger and determination dead set in her eyes

Sango took Miroku's hand in hers; he only squeezed it tighter. For he knew once Kagome set her mind to something, it was already done.

-

-

InuYasha woke in a brusque manner, which caused Shippo to be startled beyond believe out of his sleep.

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha growled out, loathe spilling from his voice.

The way InuYasha was growling Shippo wasn't sure if he was awake or just having another fit, in ether case Shippo begged through tears for him to calm down.

"Shippo?" InuYasha questioned, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings

"InuYasha are you okay?" Shippo asked, as silent tears fell

"Yeah" he replied, in a hushed whisper

Shippo propelled himself at InuYasha, hugging him profusely

"Otõ-san, (Father) I was so worried, " He said, with tears of joy

With one fluid movement InuYasha cradled Shippo and headed for the door

"InuYasha are you feeling well enough to get up?" Shippo asked

InuYasha didn't respond, just kept to the task at hand.

-

-

Sango clutched Miroku's shoulder and spun him around, so that he was facing her; a lone tear streaked her cheek. He hugged her tight and awaited their fate, but it never came. Miroku slowly turned around and found that they were not the targets. Kagome was aiming her bow at Kikyo.

"You will not interfere any longer!" Kikyo yelled, aiming her bow at Kagome as well

"What do you think this is all about?" Sango whispered to Miroku

"InuYasha I suppose. Speaking of which it looks like he's just in time for the party" Miroku said, calmly

His statement caused Sango to notice InuYasha walking toward Kikyo. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and let her arrow fly to its destination. Kagome's heart. Only it didn't make its goal, Sesshoumaru's acid whip snapped the arrow in half. Using his demon speed, Sesshoumaru was upon Kikyo, his hand crushing her throat.

"You will not be doing that any more," He warned, his voice stoic; yet harsh, as his fingers tightened around her neck.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard, get your hands off of her!" InuYasha yelled, as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga

"InuYasha the time has come" Sesshoumaru stated

"What the bloody hell are you going on about?" InuYasha asked, anger flooding him

"You must choose"

"Choose?"

"The choice you make will determine if our world shall be liberated or it is to parish"

"…"

-

-

"You see my dear Sango, this whole Sesshoumaru; Kagome thing was just to make her stronger to protect us" Miroku whispered, in his I'm-so-wise voice

"Yes I see. So if InuYasha were to choose Kikyo our world would parish, because she would ultimately betray him for Naraku. And Sesshoumaru saw the strengths that Kagome possess to destroy him, she just needed to be stronger to handle it" Sango stated in a low whisper, with a who's-wise-now look

"Or was it because he wanted her for himself?"

"Hentai"

-

-

"So choose wisely InuYasha" Sesshoumaru said, flatly, looking all to bored

"What exactly am I choosing here?"

"The miko or the dead priestess"

"WHAT!"

InuYasha froze; he could feel his heart being torn apart.

"Okay wait just a minute, why in seven hells are you involved in something so irrelevant as this, why you of all people?"

"I was appointed"

"Appointed? Appointed by who?"

"The lords of our land"

"Why?" InuYasha asked, the confusion making his brain blister

"To make her stronger, for what ever your decision may be" Sesshoumaru replied, stealing a quick glance toward Kagome, to indicate who he meant by 'her'.

"InuYasha you must choose now" Sesshoumaru said, sharply

InuYasha hung his head to find himself looking into the eyes of a tearful kitsune. InuYasha seemed to be staring blankly at the fox child, but suddenly a large genuine smile spread across Shippo's face.

"You know you hold both of their hearts in the palm of your hand. She is a strong woman InuYasha, if she really does love you she will understand. Every thing will turn out alright" Shippo advised, sounding insightful way past his years

InuYasha gave him a faint smile and a look that said you-never-cease-to-amaze-me. InuYasha heaved a heavy sigh and took two steps toward Kikyo.

"Kikyo I lo…" InuYasha started, but found it much harder to say out loud

InuYasha stole a glance over his shoulder at Kagome. Her head was bowed low, covering her eyes. She knew his decision, she knew it from the first day she met him, he will always love HER. InuYasha took in a sharp breath and threw caution to the wind.

"Kikyo I lost the real you fifty years ago, even then you never could except me for who I am. I made a promise that I would avenge your death and I will keep that Promise. But I'm sorry Kikyo I do not love you" InuYasha said, calmly and made his way to Kagome

"NO! You belong to me InuYasha!" Kikyo yelled

"It's over Kikyo, get over it" InuYasha answered, as he kept walking

Kikyo was pissed to say the least but only huffed and stormed off into the dark forest. InuYasha now stood in front of Kagome. She averted her gaze from his piercing golden sunsets and drew her bottom lip between her teeth a he spoke.

"I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do, I never meant to do those things to you. I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with every day. I wish that I could take it all away (The Reason by Hoobastank)" InuYasha confessed, as their souls connected with just one look

"Oh and by the way I love it when you do that" he added, referring to the nervous lip biting

She gave her biggest of genuine smiles and wrapped her arms around him.

"It makes me happy that I'm the reason you smile so beautifully" he whispered in her ear

-

-

Tears welled in Sango's eyes at the sight of her friends' happiness. A blush colored her cheeks when she realized she was still holding Miroku's hand. Her attention was captured by the silly smile that adorned his face, as he watched the newly found couple. 'Maybe some day' she thought. With that notion her smile brightened.

-

-

"You're squashing me here" Shippo whined, as he found himself being suffocated by the couples tight embrace.

"Oh hello Shippo, sorry about that" Kagome said, cheerfully

Shippo glanced at Kagome then to InuYasha a few times before he spoke

"Otõ-san don't you think Okõ-san looks pretty?" Shippo asked

"No"

"InuYasha!" Shippo yelled

"I think she looks heavenly" InuYasha declared, with a nervous grin

Kagome's cheeks flushed a nice pink color, till a thought crossed her mind.

"Otõ-san? When did that happen?"

Both of them stood speechless

"Um…tag you're it" Shippo said to InuYasha, as he jumped out of his arms and ran

"Oh no you don't" InuYasha yelled, and gave chase after him

Kagome smiled gleefully, holding her hands to her heart. She looked to the spot that Sesshoumaru last stood, he was no longer there, of course he was gone his job was done so there was no reason for him to stick around. Never the less he will always be in her heart, she will never forget what he did for her. "Thank you" She whispered, even if he never heard the words she was sure he knew.

Shippo came up to Kagome, she only smiled at him

"Tag you're it" Shippo said, as he ran the other way

"What I can't be it, because Sango's it" Kagome said, as she tagged Sango and ran

-

-

Okay that's it, the end. There be will be no more chapters to this story.

Reviews are good, flames are welcomed.


End file.
